


非正常关系/洋我

by Fang_Fang



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	非正常关系/洋我

我到底要解释多少遍，李振洋他妈的真不是我爸爸。

五岁那年，李振洋成为了我的法定监护人。我是在葬礼上看到他的。他二指夹着根烟，在立着的花圈旁吸的云里雾里，我静静的看着他，他们说这是我新的爸爸。

看到我正在看着他，李振洋愣了几秒把没抽完的烟丢到了地上，随意撵了一脚。把西装外套的纽扣整整齐齐的扣上，清了清嗓子，才迈开腿走到我面前，弯下腰，齐平的看着我。

“你也姓李是吧，这事完了你就住进我家了。我叫李振洋。”他牵着我的手来到灵堂前。

“老李啊，咱宿舍就你一人先走了，这不靠谱啊。这样，我也不占你便宜，你闺女我就养着了。你和嫂子在下面安心，上面有我。”他深深的鞠了一躬，从我这角度看过去，他眼角还有点红。

“烟熏的，我没哭。”他捏了捏我的手，放在了掌心。“先说明哈，我可不是你爸爸，你叫我啥都行，千万别忘了祖宗就成。”

“我们都姓李，五百年前是一家。”我小声嘟囔着，我的眼泪早就挤不出来了，对这着两张黑白照我也哭不出来了。

因为已经哭完了。

“行啊，老李你女儿挺机灵的啊。”他的大手轻轻拍了一下我的脑后“那也不能叫我爸爸，我还没结婚呢。显老。”

他的目光没从照片上移开过，“老李就送老李到这了，不送了哈。您慢走啊。”

我能感受到他在我脑后的手有点发抖

“慢走了那就。”声音也是。

 

李振洋不知道从哪里听来的，女孩子千万得富着养，所以五岁之后我就没自己洗过衣服，连我内衣裤都是他洗的，没洗过碗，没叠过被子。也成，就是给我惯出了一个毛病，去哪我都离不开李振洋。

初中要住宿，老师过来家里做思想工作，不是给我的，是给李振洋的。

“李先生啊，孩子上初中了都，应该学会自己独立生活了。”老师掏出手绢擦擦头上的汗，什么话都说了，咋这个家长这么不听劝呢。

“我觉着老师说的在理，可孩子的事得听孩子的意见啊。”李振洋真他妈精，俩人把目光投向了我，我有点哑言。

“住家里也挺好，我不太想住学校。”我照着昨晚李振洋教我的原话说了出来。李振洋听完向我投去赞扬的目光。

“这……”老师被堵的说不出话来。

“老师啊，我说这事就这么成了，孩子住家里，你知道的，这孩子粘我粘的不行，我每天早上送她晚上接回来，保准不迟到，您说成不成？”李振洋翘着个二郎腿，像个大爷似的

反正这事的结局是我初中三年，在同学们都天天喊着要回家的时候，被李振洋养的红光满面的。

 

我没上过补习班，李振洋说那玩意儿没用，钱他不缺，就是觉着别浪费时间了。

看着岳明辉坐在我书桌前，带着副眼镜看着我全是叉叉的卷子，眉毛都快皱成一团了。

“姑娘啊，你这不行啊，来岳叔教教你。”岳明辉把我拉到他的跟前，温柔的分析我每一道错题。我认真的听着。

妈蛋，李振洋你他妈就是抠。

岳明辉跟李振洋一起开了个公司，好像挺厉害的，年薪多少我不知道，反正我在这两百多平米的房子里住的挺乐乎的。家里就三间房子，我一间，李振洋一间，岳明辉一间。为啥岳明辉有一间？

你别问我，我也不知道。

做生意嘛，难免会要出席一些酒席，我上高中那会儿，两人天天喝的酩酊大醉的回家，还是得我把他俩搬进屋里。

我和李振洋的关系也是在这时出现了一丝微妙的变化。

 

李振洋不喜欢穿着裤子睡觉，我老早就知道了。因为他经常穿着个裤衩大半夜过来给我盖被子，有天我睡懵了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现他就穿着个平角裤站在我面前，我差点没吓晕过去。

“操蛋的，吓着你了？给你盖个被子还唧唧歪歪的。”第二天一早李振洋嘟嘟囔囔的给我做早餐，一副怨妇样。

“就是给你惯的！赶紧的，吃完上学了。以后记住了，晚上看到我，别给你大爷我上来就是一脚，今后我还要娶媳妇呢！”煎蛋也不知道是不是李振洋故意的，煎特别焦。

“哦。”我把煎蛋一口塞了进去，嘴巴鼓鼓的对着李振洋说到。

李振洋别开了眼，没再看我。

 

所以当我把岳明辉好不容易拉上床，从他怀里挣脱出来，我真的很头疼。岳明辉喝完酒碰床就睡了。

李振洋可不是，他会耍点酒疯。

“呦！小妹啊！咋脸这么红呢。”李振洋躺在床上，两只眼睛都没有完全睁开，就着有点昏暗的灯光趴在床上朦胧的看着我。

“把两位大爷拖上床可不是件容易的事啊！”我脱着李振洋脚上的皮鞋，他倒是挺安分的。就静静的侧躺着，看着我。

碰到皮带我就有些怂，之前都是李振洋自己脱的，今天这李振洋是真的喝上脑了，我刚直起身子，就看到李振洋一头栽在枕头上，眼睛合上，呼吸均匀的躺着。

我在想着到底要不要帮他脱了。要是不脱吧，他半夜肯定不舒服，第二天精神也不会好。我看着也怪心疼的。

咬咬牙，我手指轻轻解开了他的皮带，尽量不要让自己瞥到什么奇怪的地方。但造化弄人，我一紧张，直接摸上了我最不想碰到的地方，真的是阿弥陀佛。

菩萨都保佑不了我了，李振洋哆嗦了一下，慢慢支起了身子。坐在我面前，静静待了几秒。

完蛋了。

李振洋有个很奇怪的毛病，我和岳明辉都头疼。就是酒后身体巨敏感，上回岳明辉帮他脱裤子，不小心碰到了哪儿，岳明辉差点就成了我另外一个法定监护人。冲着李振洋狼一般的扑倒，岳明辉上去就是一个勾拳，这才抱住了清白。

可此情此景，我非常熟悉，也非常清楚的知道。

这次我的清白估计悬了。

 

当李振洋朝我扑过来的时候我没反抗，其实我对李振洋的心思我自己明白的很。

就是爱情呗，哪有什么乱七八糟的。我知道李振洋对我没啥心思，大概吧。反正我有时候性子一上来了，穿着他的衬衣就往客厅跑，李振洋也只是看一眼，把我叫过来，帮我把鞋子穿上。重要部位他看都不看一眼。

我真的自卑了，我好歹也凑活有个c啊！

岳明辉说李振洋周围不缺大胸女，好吧，我不说话了。还是乖乖当个学生妹吧。万一……

万一李振洋哪天想开了，就愿意接受我了呢。

我也是没想到这万一居然没给我留到我成年。

所以李振洋急哄哄往我脸上亲的时候，我鬼使神差的凑了上去，任由他毫无章法的敲开了我的唇齿，吮吸着我的舌尖，我两只手还迷茫的放在他的那啥上，不敢动。

结果他大手一挥，直接拉着我的手塞进他的内裤里，我去。我都能想象到那活儿到底得有多大，我一只手压根抓不住。

看他酒精上脑，无头苍蝇似的找地方发泄，我只好照着网络上教的那样帮他上下撸着，感受那玩意儿在我手上以可观的速度迅速变大。我的指甲甚至刮到了他的青筋，他吸了一口凉气。唇又压了上来，含住了我的耳垂。

“姑娘，你别光撸啊，要不你亲亲它？”他朝我耳边吐气

我操你大爷的李振洋，我俯下身来在他大腿根把唇送了上去。

你就仗着我喜欢你你就搁着为所欲为吧你就。

我真不会帮他口，我的牙齿几次碰到他那根东西，把李振洋刺激的歪牙咧嘴的，叫两下后他手把手教我如何能把他含到射精。“乖，姑娘你舔舔那儿，对，就那儿。”

我也是撞了邪的才会让他射进我嘴里。

我双手接着从嘴里流出来的液体，双眼含春的望着李振洋，估计被我震到了。李振洋放在我腰间的手突然缩紧，掰开我的腿就要把那东西往里面塞。

“李振洋！”我惊呼连忙制止了他愚蠢的举动。

可能是射了一次，酒有点醒了。李振洋又冷静下来，淡淡的看着我“妈的，做就做个全套吧，我教你的，做事要有始有终。”

接着手指利索的脱下我的内裤，顺着大腿根二指伸进去耐心的帮我做着扩张，我被刺激的趴在他的肩膀上抠着他的背。

在他真的捅了进去，我才彻底明白了我为什么离不开李振洋。

不是我离不开他，是我们都离不开彼此。

我只能说李振洋是真的很有一套了，几下就能把我操到高潮，在我还在微微抽搐的时候，他又一下子捅到了底，一晚上到底他射了几次我就没数了，他倒也懂分寸，没射到我里面，当然，他比谁都清楚我还没成年。

“姑娘，你说咱这不违背伦理道德吧。”他把我圈在怀里，轻轻揉着我的臀。

“不知道，不管了，做都做了，反正你要对我负责。”我有气无力的回应他。

那边顿了几秒，随即手上的力度增大，从我的后面绕到了胸前。

“你跟我说负责？这十几年谁给你做菜洗衣的，你居然还担心这玩意儿。”他又勃起了。

“别老是脑袋里想些有的没的，你之前那些小心思以为我不知道啊。”他把我翻了个身，掰开我的臀瓣。

“让洋哥再弄一次哈，乖”我双眼一闭，没再理他身后的冲撞。

 

我爱李振洋，我心里想着。但可能我不只爱他一个。


End file.
